


Child Ranboo Against the World

by qwertybean



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Baby Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Protective Niki | Nihachu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertybean/pseuds/qwertybean
Summary: Ranboo didn't know anything. He couldn't remember his family, his home or his friends. He did know that Dream gave him food and a home. He knew that Dream hurt him when he did something wrong. He knew that if he wanted to live, he couldn't stay for long, no matter how much he loved his brother.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. Baby Boo and Daddy Dream!

Dream was just out to the End, taking a trip to mine obsidian, when he found as sobbing, bleeding, and quite odd looking, toddler enderman laying in a hole of endstone.

The child looked very young, around two to three years old, which was the main reason Dream was confused to see him there, as far as he knew from his research, endermen didn’t leave their children until they were about six, and would stick to that unless the child wasn’t “fit to grow” in their world. 

Taking another look at the kid though, he wasn’t quite like the others, half of his skin was white, with a split colored eyes. He was also much shorter than the average enderman of his age.

The child suddenly caught sight of Dream, snapping out of his thoughts, as he started to screech broken Ender at him, a language Dream had learnt not that long ago. What the boy said though, roughly translated to yelps of “Help” and “Hurt”.

Now Dream was not a soft soul, but there was something about a bloody abandoned child who wasn’t accepted by his own because of something he can’t control that just didn’t sit right with him. 

Dream walked forth and scooped up the youngling and dried his tears with the sleeves of his hoodie, as the kid leaned quickly in his arms, holding on like it was life of death.

Dream whispered something along the lines of “It’s okay” in Ender, running his hand through the boys short hair.

Children were very impressionable, and Dream needed someone on his side.

\------  
After treating the boy’s tear wounds, Dream had made him a cute home in the overworld, with several bookshelfs of material Dream would be teaching him. Dream was quite proud of it, he barely ever built anything without the help of Bad.

The boy, still unnamed, sat in a plastic blue chair wearing one of Sapnap's gray and orange sweaters, far too big for him.

Dream sat down on the other side of the table, “How are you?” he said in Ender, pulling out a thick, blue, English book.

The boy, too young to understand the idea of lying, said, “Bad.”, looking up at him and pouting.

Dream chuckled.

“You are fine.”   
\--   
Dream had been taking care of the child for a few months now, and with that he was learning more.

The boy had assigned himself the name “Ranboo”, off of an advertisement for a Rainbow Loom in a newspaper he saw, saying that it sounded cool. He liked drawing, so Dream got him a set of 24 crayons and a huge stack of paper. The next day his walls were coated in cute scribbles of him and Ranboo.

Along with that, he had found that Ranboo was very obedient, Dream only had to use discipline once, and he would listen out of fear. He became quite reliant on Dream for everything. He had Dream. That’s all he needed.

After a few months of taking care of the boy, he started to struggle more with his schooling and chores, while he said it was fine, his memory was obviously deteriorating.

Which meant easier to manipulate.

Dream could tell the boy whatever he wanted, and he would believe it, it was too easy really. 

Once, Dream found Ranboo crying in the corner of the classroom, holding a hand over his mouth as tears ran down his cheeks, leaving blistered and bloody marks that were sure to last weeks. Dream crouched down in front of him, gently grabbed his hand.

Dream didn’t bother to ask what was wrong or why he was hiding, he just squeezed his hand so tight it made the boy squeak with pain, looked him in the eyes, and snarled at him, “Crying is bad.” 

Dream let go of Ranboo’s hand and dried his tears, making him breath like he just ran a marathon.

Dream sighed and lifted him off the floor, brushing the hair out of his eyes, “Show me that smile.”

Ranboo did, he showed the most painful, broken, smile Dream had ever seen. But it would do, he would get better at faking it.

Dream planted a kiss on the top off his head, “I love you.”

He did too. No matter how often he hurt him, he really did love Ranboo. Ranboo was the sweetest person he knew, and would give him the world. Ranboo deserved the world.

Ranboo hugged Dream, “I wuv you bubby.”


	2. Ranboo Meets the Flower Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo walked through the plains lost and confused. He didn’t know how long he had been walking. He didn’t know why he was out here. He didn’t know where he was. He couldn’t remember anything. He just knew he was, he was tired, and he was hungry.
> 
> “Hello?” a sweet voice called.

Ranboo walked through the plains lost and confused. He didn’t know how long he had been walking. He didn’t know why he was out here. He didn’t know where he was. He couldn’t remember anything. He just knew he was, he was tired, and he was hungry.

His clothes were ripped and covered in dirt, his face blistered and red from crying and rain. His legs were so sore from walking it felt like they just might just fall off. He just wanted to sleep, to eat, to be wherever home was.

“Hello?” a sweet voice called.

Ranboo looked up at his surroundings, in front of him was a blond little girl around the same height as Ranboo, in overalls and a black and white striped tee. The pocket on the front was stuffed full of colorful flowers and crumbled bread. She held out a hand for Ranboo, confused by his messy state.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

Ranboo was quite shocked to see another person, he didn’t know how to respond. He just took her hand, and shook it awkwardly. She was nice, and smiled up at him, and held out an Allium.

“My name is Niki!” she chirped, “What’s yours?” 

Ranboo took the flower and looked at it in his hands, it was beautiful.

He smiled, “Ranboo.”

“That’s a nice name Ranboo! How old are you?” 

Ranboo skimmed his brain, “Um, i’m six, no, wait, seven, actually, I can't remember.” he mumbled.

“That’s okay!” she grinned, “i’m eight. I was walking out here getting flowers for my fairy house i’m making and I saw you out here, and I thought, huh, they look lost, so I said hello!”

She kept talking, and it wasn’t a bad thing at all, it was nice to listen to her talk about her village, and baking. She was a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one! Thank you for all for the support!


End file.
